Suki Daisuki!
by wendy love 26
Summary: Erza scarlet menyimpan perasaan pada kakak kelas sekaligus teman masa kecilnya Demi menepati janjinya pada lucy sahabatnya ia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya Bagaimanakah lanjutannya?RnR!


Ohayo/konichiwa/konbawa minna!Author ter gaje dan yg paling lama update telah kembali!Akhirnya,setelah berantem sama jaringan di rumah akhirnya bisa update cerita baru :D Sebelum memulai cerita seperti biasa author akan memberitau bahwa cerita author mungkin gak akan ada titik sm komanya gak tau karna apa kalo dikasih titik sama koma pasti ada yang hilang kata" nya Oke,ayo kita mulai ceritanya!

Pairing : Jellal x Erza

Disclaimer : Fairy tail asli milik hiro mashima author cuman pinjem charanya

NORMAL POV

Gadis cantik berambut scarlet yang indah sepertinya baru terbangun dari mimpi indahnya karena gangguan dari cahaya matahari yang masuk kedalam kamarnya Ia melirik jam disebelahnya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi Gadis itu merebahkan kembali badannya ke kasur 'rasanya susah sekali move on dari kasur ini' pikir gadis itu sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih Ia memejamkan matanya untuk tidur lagi ,tapi tiba-tiba terlintas bayangan seorang laki-laki berambut biru laut yang sedang tersenyum Sontak gadis itu pun membuka kembali matanya dengan pipi yang mulai merona merah Gadis itu terduduk dikasurnya sambil memegangi pipinya yang masih merona itu Yap,gadis ini bernama erza scarlet yang sedang Fall in love dengan kakak kelasnya yang memiliki rambut biru laut,sebut saja jellal fernandes Terlebih lagi kemaren ia sudah berjanji pada sahabat pirangnya,lucy heartfilia untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada kakak kelasnya itu Sebenarnya untuk bertemu dengan jellal bukanlah hal yang sulit karena sebenarnya jellal sendiri adalah sahabat kecil erza Mereka sering bersama terlebih saat istirahat tapi tentu saja lucy harus ikut bersamanya Kalo tidak,mungkin erza bakal pingsan di tempat setelah bertemu dengannya Erza melirik lagi jamnya Betapa terkejutnya ia karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 kurang 15 menit dengan secepat kilat ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan keluar dengan seragam sekolahnya Selesai memakai seragamnya ia langsung ke meja makan dan mengambil 1 roti dan segera memakannya Ia berlari ke rak sepatu mengenakan sepatu dan segera meninggalkan rumahnya dengan berlari secepat kilat Sesampainya ia disekolah ia langsung melesat masuk menuju kelasnya

Ting…ting…ting…tong…tong…tong

Bunyi bel aneh yang menunjukkan waktunya istirahat Erza terduduk diam dibangkunya sambil terus berpikir bagaimana caranya ia akan menyatakan perasaan kepada kakak kelas sekaligus teman masa kecilnya itu Ia melamun sampai tidak sadar bahwa sahabat berambut pirangnya itu sudah memanggil namanya beribu-ribu kali

"ERZA!"teriak sahabatnya itu di depan muka erza karena kesal tidak dihiraukan dari tadi Beruntung kelas sedang sepi sehingga tidak akan ada yang mendengar teriakan dasyat dari sahabatnya itu

"lucy berhentilah berteriak!"bentak erza yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya

"habis sudah beribu-ribu kali aku memanggilmu tapi tetap saja kau tidak menyahut"ujar lucy cemburut

"ah,gomen gomen jadi ada apa?"Tanya erza menyesal

"ikut aku"perintah lucy sambil menarik (dibaca:menyeret)erza keluar dari kelas dan membawanya ke taman sekolah

"lucy,ada apa sih?"Tanya erza kesal sekaligus penasaran Lucy tidak menanggapinya dan hanya terus membawa erza munuju taman sekolah Sesampainya di taman sekolah lucy berhenti menarik(dibaca:menyeret) erza dan menyuruhnya duduk di bangku taman sekolah

"kau ini kenapa sih lucy?"Tanya erza yang sudah sangat kesal Hampir saja ia melempar lucy jika ia tidak ingat lucy adalah sahabatnya

"tuh,tepati janjimu"kata lucy sambil menunjuk ke seorang laki-laki berambut biru laut yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura

"a a apa?ak aku belum siap lucy"tolak erza yang masih pipinya mulai merona

"tepati janjimu atau aku akan memakan kue strawberry kesayanganmu!"ancam lucy lalu berlari meninggalkan erza

ERZA POV

'JDGAR'

Suara dan background petir terlihat di belakangku Bagaimana bisa lucy berubah menjadi seperti itu Biasanya aku lah yang akan mengancamnya jika ia tidak mau menemaniku untuk bertemu dengan jellal Bagaimana ini?hatiku benar-benar belum siap!apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?menyapanya?tidak tidak!menyapanya saja aku malu!uh,baiklah aku akan menyapanya!

"ano jellal"panggilku Jellal melihat ke arahku dan membalasku dengan senyumannya yang sangat mempesona itu

"apa kau punya waktu?aku ingin berbicara padamu"kataku tegas

"ya,baiklah tidak masalah"jawabnya sambil tersenyum lagi Geez,berhentilah tersenyum padaku atau aku akan langsung pingsan ditempat!

"ehm,eto watashi"kataku bingung harus bicara apa Jellal masih memandangku "apa kau lapar?bagaimana jika kita makan?"tanyaku memulai basa-basi

"maaf erza tapi aku sudah kenyang"jawabnya dengan bingung

"ahahaha begitu ya"aku tertawa dengan kikuk

"ya"jawabnya singkat

"jellal!sebenarnya aku su su su su"aku mulai gugup tidak bisa mengatakannya

" su?"Tanya bingung

"su su sukiyaki"kataku asal

"ki?kimochi?"ujarnya sambil menjentikkan jarinya

"chikuwa"

"wanko soba"

"banana"jawabku Eits,kok malah main sambung kata sih?Uh,aku tidak bisa mengatakannya!Dengan begitu aku pundung seketika

"eh?ada apa erza"Tanya jellal yang melihatku pundung

"jellal,sebenarnya aku"menarik nafas dalam-dalam"ingin memberikanmu coklat kacang ini"kataku yang kedua kalinya asal

"ehm,erza aku tau sekarang kita sudah tidak banyak bicara tapi aku kan alergi kacang"jawab jellal menatapku

"ah,maaf aku benar-benar lupa"ujarku sambil memberikan senyum kikuk padanya

"tunggu dulu!"teriakku ketika melihat jellal ingin pergi Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya dan berdiri kembali didepanku Baiklah sepertinya aku harus bilang sekarang!

"jellal sebenarnya aku aku"aku mengatakan dengan gugup

"aku?"jellal masih terlihata bingung

"kau tau sudah sejak lama aku ingin bilang bahwa"kataku mencoba memperjelas

"bahwa?"tanyanya

"a aa aku aku aku aku aku aku aku ak aku"aku berkata dengan gugup Rona merah terlihat di pipiku

"ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ada apa?"Tanyanya semakin penasaran

"aku su su su su su su su su su su su su su su"aku menarik nafasku lalu "sukapadamu"kataku cepat

"apa?aku tidak bisa mendengarmu"tanyanya sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya

"baka!apa kau tidak mendengarnya?"tanyaku kesal

"tidak"jawabnya polos

"aku bilang akusukapadamu"kataku dengan cepat lagi

"tidak dengar"katanya lagi Uh,harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya sih?

"uh,aku bilang aku"omonganku terputus karena bibir jellal menempel pada BIBIRKU!

"ya,aku mendengar nya erza,dan seharus nya aku yang bilang begitu padamu tau!"katanya cemberut setelah melepaskan ciuman kami

"first kiss ku"kataku sambil memegang bibirku dengan rona di wajahku

"eh,jadi itu first kiss mu?bagus lah"ia tersenyum lembut lalu"aku akan memberikan mu hukuman karena telah menyatakan perasaanmu duluan"lanjutnya sambil berbisik ditelingaku

"eh?"aku bingung tapi jellal sudah menarikku dan kami kembali berciuman ala French kiss sampai bel aneh itu berbunyi yang menandakan jam istirahat selesai Pipiku masih merona tapi aku tersenyum padanya setelah kami melepaskan ciuman kami,dan jellal juga tersenyum padaku Kamipun jalan bersama munuju kelas kami masing-masing Karena kelas kami berdekatan jadi kami berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan Dengan begini aku bisa selalu jujur tentang perasaanku pada jellal dan lagi kue ku selamat!

END

Yeay akhirnya selesai!ini adalah fict one shoot pertamaku jadi maaf kalo fict ini alurnya terlalu cepat,OOC,tidak menarik,gaje,terlalu panjang dll Oke,minna sepertinya jaringan disini ngajak berantem lagi jadi langsung kutup saja perjumpaan kita!

Akhir kata,author akan menerima semua review dan flame dari kalian So,REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
